callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ASM1
The ASM1 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign It is a starting weapon in the levels "Traffic" and "Throttle", and can be found in the main room with the terminals build in "Armada". Additionally, in the next-gen versions of the game, it is used by enemy Atlas forces in several missions. In campaign, the ASM1 has a visible Speakeasy-style foregrip, but it is not used. Multiplayer The ASM1 sports good damage and moderate recoil, with recoil stabilizing under sustained fire whilst lowering the rate of fire of the weapon, similarly to the HAMR and AN-94. The ASM1 has a very good ammunition capacity of 45 rounds in each magazine, and with the starting ammo being 45+135, allows for 180 rounds to be used up without many ammunition concerns. As well, the ASM1 has nice damage, as for its class, it has the best unmodified damage (compared to the KF5 which has five bullets each magazine dealing more damage than the ASM1 itself, the rest of which are weaker) in general. Recoil is somewhat low recoil for the submachine guns in this game, but the ASM1 has a fairly slow center-speed. As well, the intro fire rate has significantly more recoil, as the first eight rounds fires at the speed of 857 RPM. For the rest of the magzine the gun fires at 759 RPM and the recoil is very low at that time. With the basic iron sights, it can be difficult to stay on target at longer ranges. Using the Rigor variant and/or the Foregrip can counteract this. The ASM1 has a variable fire rate. The weapon begins firing at 857 RPM (the "intro" fire rate) and gradually slows down at a constant rate over the next eight shots until settling at a rate of 759 RPM (the default fire rate). The intro fire rate is extremely fast, but the default fire rate is the slowest in-class (barring a single SAC3). It is recommended to stop firing the weapon after the first eight bullets and restart, restarting the intro fire rate. The intro fire rate applies to all ASM1 variants, the only difference in fire rate being the final rate of fire after the first eight shots have expired. Rapid Fire will boost the default fire rate to about 948 RPM, which is very solid. However, it is recommended to use a Foregrip should the user have Rapid Fire in effect. The ASM1's greatest strength is its flexibility. Having a large magazine and damage output, there are many possible attachment combinations that can greatly bolster the ASM1's performance. Putting on Extended Mags makes the ASM1 have 67 bullets per magazine, and due to the ASM1's nature, those bullets are not easily dispensed. Players will rarely find themselves needing ammo in this case. The aforementioned foregrip is a great tactic to increase accuracy with the weapon. Rapid Fire can alleviate its weakness of shooting slow, and can drastically speed up its time-to-kill. The ASM1 is a versatile weapon for an SMG; it's less centered on close range and instead finds a niche of being a convenient medium range weapon. The ASM1 is one of the strongest SMG's in the game, and is definitely one to consider. It should be noted that the ASM1 is the only SMG by default that can score a three shot kill in close range at all times (the KF5's extra damage is capable of doing this, but the non-modified damage is not). The ASM1 has many useful variants to choose from. As mentioned earlier, the Rigor decreases the viewkick by 20%, making recoil much more manageable. However, the hip-fire spread is increased by 20%, making it more rewarding for players who rely more on their aim. The ASM1 Strider ''' is also a great variant available for this weapon. It has a 15% range increase (identical to the Magnitude variant) and it also increases the long-range damage from 18 to 20, making it require one less shot to kill at long range. Unfortunately, it also has a huge downside, as the viewkick is increased by 30%. This makes the ASM1 Strider extremely inaccurate, as even when using a Foregrip, the recoil is quite high, and almost unbearable if using Rapid Fire. Should a player be able to use the weapon well despite the recoil, this is a great variant to use. The ASM1 '''Speakeasy is one of the strongest variants. The default fire rate is increased to 1018 RPM, higher than the intro fire rate, and the weapon has Extended Mags by default. However, the five shot kill range is reduced to 26 meters. As well, the Speakeasy's minimum damage goes from 18 to 16, making the Speakeasy a seven shot kill at range. The Speakeasy is the best variant in its effective range, but the Speakeasy is the worst outside of it. The ASM1 Magnitude is one of the good variants to choose. It's a Marksman variant, meaning players are guaranteed to own this weapon in due time. As well, the three shot kill range is increased to 14 meters, and the four headshot kill range is extended out to 36 meters. The penalties are rather tame: the ADS time is increased by 10% (equivalent to a few frames) and the hip-fire spread is increased by 10%. The Magnitude is a good variant simply because it has almost no penalty and provides a useful range increase. Exo Survival The ASM1 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 7. It is quite an effective weapon, sporting a good magazine capacity, a low upgrade point value and moderate but controllable recoil. However, it has a low rate of fire for a submachine gun. It is a good weapon choice if the player wants a weapon with a high magazine capacity but still wants high mobility. It is a better choice than the SAC3 if the player wants the ability to aim down the sights, but the SAC3 has a higher magazine capacity when both guns' magazine capacities (as it has Akimbo integrated by default) are combined, so if the player does not mind being restricted from aiming down the sights then it may be a better choice than the ASM1. Exo Zombies The ASM1 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Note: all variants start firing at the same rate (857 RPM) before gradually varying over the first eight fired rounds. Gallery ASM1 AW.png|The ASM1 in first person. ASM1 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights of the ASM1. ASM1 reloading AW.png|Reloading. ASM1 campaign reloading AW.png|Reloading the campaign version; note the Speakeasy-style foregrip. ASM1 Concept Art AW.png|Concept art of the ASM1 with the Speakeasy variant's foregrip and drum magazine. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns